Time Clock
by awkwardxconfused
Summary: You can't be late.
**I couldn't come up with a good title.**

* * *

Pink eyes watched on sadly as a mop of navy blue hair sluggishly moved around the quaint house. On normal days, a small smile would've tugged at her lightly glossed lips and her eyes would've sparkled in amusement.

It was a rare sight to see the tan male up and about so early in the morning.

"Dai-chan, are you alright?" she whispered, her voice soft and hoarse. The tan male stopped for a moment, his muscular frame going rigid.

She stopped, her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to slap herself. Of course he wasn't, it was quite obvious.

"Shut up, Satsuki. Of course I am." Aomine grunted, suddenly moving again, this time with renewed energy and speed.

Momoi decided not to mention the fact that his eyes looked so tired that it was obvious he had not slept a wink at all last night. Instead, she focused on his fingers fumbling at the tie hanging off his neck in a peculiar knot.

"Here, let me help you." She offered, walking over and snatching the tie from his fingers. A small frown tugged at her lips as she struggled to tug the tie loose.

"How did you even manage to knot it all up like this?" Momoi muttered under her breath, her voice laced with sheer amazement as she still struggled to undo the tangled mess that is Aomine's tie. "I've never met someone who sucked at this as much as you."

Aomine scowled, eyes narrowing at the pinkette who was busily trying to undo his tie. "Shut up. It's not like Tetsu was any better."

Although subtle, the bluenette didn't miss the way the well-endowed girl's form suddenly went rigid for a moment. He flinched himself, suddenly realizing his mistake.

"Yeah, he was terrible at this too, Dai-chan." Momoi mumbled, her words dipped with a tinge of nostalgia. "Dai-chan I – "

"Shut up, Satsuki." Aomine abruptly cut off his childhood friend.

"But Dai-chan – " Seeing as the girl was still keen to respond, he narrowed his eyes once more. "Just shut up."

"But – " She apparently wasn't having any of his commands. Momoi was determined to talk it out with the taller male right then and there.

" _Please_." That one word that came out of his lips with an accompanying sigh was full of force, yet it did not carry anger. Instead, it conveyed tiredness and something that broke the girl's heart a little bit more.

The pinkette looked up at the male just as she finished fixing his tie, trying to see if the male was actually mad at her. But it wasn't anger that marred the tanned man's features, she was certain. It was a slightly new expression but she knew just what it was.

Apparently, she seemed to mirror the look on his face.

"Dai – " Before she could even get out the rest of her sentence, the muscled man had walked away from her, grabbing a set of keys strewn on the kitchen counter.

"Come on, we'll be late." He says gruffly as he picked up his jacket and slung it across his shoulder.

Momoi merely sighed as she ran after him.

 **[-]**

The traffic couldn't have timed itself any better.

"Shit, at this rate, we'll really be late." Aomine cursed, banging his fists against the wheel. He eyed the congested highway, glaring at each entity clogging up any semblance of a passageway.

Momoi looked on at her friend worriedly. "Dai-chan…"She started, pausing a bit in fear of drawing his wrath.

The ganguro didn't spare a glance at her, opting to veer the car sideways, right next to the sidewalk. The pinkette watched as the muscular male fumble to unlock his car door.

"Dai-chan?" Momoi asked tentatively, wondering what on earth the bluenette was up to this time. She followed the male as he pushed open the car door, stepping out into broad daylight.

"Satsuki, you can drive right?" The pinkette stared at him owlishly. Aomine didn't wait for an answer. He plucked the car keys and tossed it to her. "Good, you take the car."

He had already taken a few long strides away from the car when Momoi shook herself out of her stupor. "Wait! What about you?"

"I'll be running." Aomine called back. "I need to get there quick."

And for a moment, as Aomine turned back, Momoi swore she saw tears in his eyes.

And she smiled sadly. "I understand, Dai-chan. I hope you make it in time."

With a wave, Aomine ran off. He ran faster than he ever had done, most likely beating all his personal records.

He closed his eyes for a second, drowning out all other noises and focusing on his breathing. When he opened them again, he swore he could see images of his past days just ahead of him.

He could see the park grounds, slowly being bathed in the warm light of the rising sun.

He could smell the crisp air, mixed in with the scent of his perspiration.

He could hear _him, his voice_.

He could see _him_ creeping up at him, scaring him senseless with his deadpan voice and blunt wisecracks.

He swore he could almost see _his_ own tuft of locks, a couple shades lighter than his own.

A nostalgic smile tugged at his lips as he allowed himself to reminisce for a moment.

And suddenly, _his_ figure seemed to be up ahead of him. And _he_ was getting farther.

His eyes were suddenly full of despair; he sped up in hopes of catching up with him.

The figure seemed to just go farther.

"Damn it." He cursed, clenching his fists. He ran with renewed vigor seemingly unware of the toll it takes on his muscles.

Despite his speed, the bluenette couldn't seem to catch up to the figure.

"Why? Why can't I catch up to you?!" The figure seemed to extend a hand, beckoning to the tanned male, mocking him.

He tried to reach for _his_ hand in a desperate attempt to get to him. And just as he finally thought he could, he saw _him_ give him a small smile.

And then he disappeared.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Aomine cursed angrily, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes.

Suddenly, he could see the road again. He could hear the birds, the mindless chatter, the annoying beeping of the cars. And once again, he realized where he was.

He really needed to wake up to reality.

This wasn't the park. This was a busy highway.

There was no fresh air, just a blend of smoke and pollution.

This wasn't just some early morning jog.

And _he_ wasn't here with him to accompany him on not more than halfway his course.

 _He won't be there to accompany him anymore_.

And that wasn't _him_ he was seeing. It can't be.

 _He wasn't there anymore_.

Aomine could feel the tears make its way down his checks and tried to hastily wipe them away with the sleeve of his suit.

"Ah…I'm such a mess." He knew others might criticize him for arriving in such a state of disarray.

But he didn't care. He did not have time to spare.

After all, he needed to be there on time.

Because of all the times he can be late, it can't be now.

 _He can't afford to be late to his own lover's funeral._

* * *

 **Oops. There we go.**


End file.
